


The Returners

by skinandbones



Category: Final Fantasy XV, 刀剣乱舞 | Touken Ranbu
Genre: Cor and Clarus are swords, Implied Relationships, M/M, TKRB Inspired, Touken Ranbu AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 12:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12254235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinandbones/pseuds/skinandbones
Summary: They’re given the job to return to the past. The time when Insomnia falls and King Regis Lucis Caelum CXIII is killed.





	The Returners

**Author's Note:**

> As always… trying out an idea and see where it takes me.
> 
> A short Katsugeki/Touken Ranbu inspired fic. Prob set in the universe where Cor and Clarus are Regis’ royal arms rather than actual human beings in canon verse. I’m thinking what if they were his weapons? Katana of the Warrior and Sword of the Tall are Cor and Clarus, respectively, and previous kings using them in battle and such???
> 
> Prob makes no sense but w/e~

His Master gives Cor another job. There’s been another attempt in altering the timeline by the Time Retrograde Army. This time, Cor must return to the period when Insomnia fell and King Regis Lucis Caelum CXIII was killed. He hates to remember after all this time when his duty lies toward serving another.

He won’t fall and become like the others who revealed themselves and wished to stay by their old owners. It’s not a fate he wants but he can’t stop the feeling of wanting to see Regis again.

“That look on your face,” says Clarus as he steps onto the stone dial after Cor, “you're moping. It doesn’t suit you.”

“It’s been a long time since we went back.”

“Yes. To see the King.” Clarus muses. “Nervous? It’s unlike you.”

“No. It’s not a time I wish to return to. We were both there to watch him die, Clarus.” Cor frowns, the hold on his blade tightens. His anger hangs onto every word. “He died because of _him_.”

“True. And the enemy fell to a Glaive’s hand.” Clarus adds, “and history will remember as it should and the King’s son brings back the light once more to the world.” He catches the slight trepidation in Cor’s eyes. “What will you do when you see him?”

“What kind of question is that?”

“It’s only a question.” Clarus smiles.  
  
Cor hates it. They were bound by their Master. Their task is to fight against the army that dares disrupts the events already laid out. Any changes made would cause a divide, creating a catastrophe if not stopped. “It’s not—” He’s startled by the faint brush of a finger along his cheek. Icy blue eyes focus to see Clarus waiting patiently for an answer.

“Nothing.” Cor manages to say and breathes again. “I’ll watch from afar. It’s all I can do to make sure this event occurs as it should.”

“You’re correct. Though I admit, I would be quite surprised myself to see Regis again.” Clarus softens and continues. “Even the first moment when he obtained the royal arms.” A sigh, his arm stretches behind him. “We had some great adventures all those years together, didn’t we?”

“Yeah, we did.” Cor answers, a faint happiness flutters in his chest. Another past recollection of his King that makes any kind of denial impossible. Every single battle was a thrill for them. Even the bad ones.

Clarus catches the way Cor’s face relaxes and nudges him against his arm. “Come on, we shouldn’t keep the Master waiting. There’s much to do.”

“Right.”

The floor underneath them glows white around them.

They arrive at the Citadel.

**Author's Note:**

> @[ofskinandbones](http://www.ofskinandbones.tumblr.com).


End file.
